


Spring is in the Air

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Series: NyxNoct Fae Folk AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Flowers, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Spring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coming back home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: After arriving back from the Spring Court in Accordo, Noct finds that the Lucis Autumnus forest is a dazzling sight of colors.  Flowers are in bloom in the forest, marking the end of winter and the beginning of the warm months and springtime affections.  Nyx even has a plan for their first day back that Noct finds himself pleasantly surprised and happy for.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Series: NyxNoct Fae Folk AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Spring is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired by [this post](https://hearthredmage.tumblr.com/post/613038617573654528/spring-solstice-in-galahd-nyxnoct) on Tumblr to write the next seasonal fic for Nyx and Noct~ I honestly couldn't wait any longer to write something fluffy and for spring for them~
> 
> And since, with the quarantine going on, I figured it was a good way to spend all that time that I would have been doing nothing. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Make sure you leave Comments and Kudos~!

The world was covered with a multitude of colors now. The range of color shifted from the darkest greens to the brightest pinks. Leaves had grown out full and covered the branches to shade the world below the towering bastions. No spot within the Lucis Autumnus forest was spared from the touch of the colorful flowers growing among the grass, in vines hanging tight to the trees, and within the branches too. 

Yellow daffodils and daisies sat happily on the border between the trees and meadowlands, reflecting the brightness of the sun high above. Tulips of so many colors, reds and blues and purples, dotted the meadows as though a child had run through with paint and let it drip wherever. Further out, near the far side of the meadow and nearing the soft stream were primroses in the newest pinks of the season. Closer in the heart of the forest and playing among the trees were the purple-petaled crocus. The scent of lilac and other sweet fragments wafted through the air, drifting by with every breeze that only rustled the flowers so delicately. None lost their petals, not with such soft breezes.

The pathways leading up to and surrounding the Citadel tree bore the beautiful sylleblossom gift from the Winter court, planted with the help of Lady Lunafreya and her time spent within the Lucis forest. Their beautiful colors, predominately the favored blue, sparked a happy joy to all the fey who went about their day and marveled at such wonder. Its fragrance added to the overall pleasant-smelling air, heralding in as well the season change as did the rest of the flowers.

It was the perfect sight to greet the prince arriving back to his homeland, being accompanied by his lover and his friends who had joined him.

“Glad we made it back just in time for the blooming,” Noct remarked, eyes tracking so many flowers and colors. “Even though Accordo was _covered_ in flowers for their Spring festival.”

“Nothing beats coming back to one’s home for the seasons’ changing, little prince,” Nyx softly agreed, patting the arm linked with his own.

The people carrying about their daily lives within the forest bowed at the arrival of the prince, and some waved and offered their greeting of “Welcome back, Prince Noctis!” and “Happy Spring, your Highness!” Some of the women and men wore matching flowerbands around their head, while others held bouquets to their chest. Children darted about the flowering bushes and vines, laughing with the joy that the warmer months were here now and in full bloom.

It was a sight that made Noctis smile even more. These were his people, so happy and full of life, and he couldn’t help but to be happy with them too.

Noctis watched as Gladio stepped away from the group, just a few steps toward the sight of his sister, before the Shield was bombarded by flowers cascaded down by children hiding the trees above. Empty baskets soon dropped down the ground below around him. Laughter then rose up as Gladio was completely covered in fallen irises.

“A gift to you, Gladdy!” Iris called out to her brother, chuckling along with others standing by who had seen what happened. Noct couldn’t stop himself from grinning, while he heard Prompto laughing and even a soft chuckle from Ignis as well.

Gladio stood there, covered, and looked like he didn’t know whether or not to shake off the delicate flowers and go after his sister. Carefully, he began to remove the flowers and actually throw them towards his sister. Iris’ laugh echoed through the woods as she caught the flowers being thrown at her.

Noct soon watched as Prompto headed over to help, though his “help” involved also sticking a few flowers within Gladio’s hair as well. Not that the Shield noticed, or wanted the blond to stop doing so. The infectious joy in the air had Gladio smiling. Though it was just a small hint of one on his lips to keep up the “outrage” over what happened.

“Come on, night-star,” Nyx’s voice murmured close against his ear, making him turn to see a hint of a grin that was definitely hiding a surprise. He felt there was something else going on when he heard Ignis stay that he would take his leave too, leaving the NightsGale with the prince to walk among the forest and people.

It wasn’t so strange for them to spend time together, as a couple would. The spring bloom was right for couples to do so, to enjoy the cool weather and beautiful scenery.

However, Noct found their path leading away from the main hub of fey folk.

“Nyx, what- where-?”

But Nyx smoothly cut in with a reassuring “Detour, my prince,” before Noct could ask more. Though that didn’t mean the prince wasn’t still curious to know where they were heading or for what. He would have thought that Nyx would rather retire in their bedchambers after the extended traveling to Accordo and all of the royal festivities he had been a part of as Noct’s lover.

The prince, however, also wanted to find out what surprise or idea that Nyx had in mind. With the Galahdian fey, it was usually something new, interesting, relating to his home, or a mixture of all three. Noct always found himself enjoying whatever Nyx wanted to do with him. It made the prince feel further a part of the other’s life, both past and present -and hopefully future for them both.

Off the well-traveled paths of the forest, Noct found them slipped around the near-ancient Lucis trees, passing sometimes through the curtains of wisteria that hung down and blocking their path. Nyx would hold out his arm, pulling away the lavender flowers and gesturing for the prince to walk first through the opening. Noct gave him a look, though still thanked his love for being “so courteous and thoughtful.” Nyx would smile back and simply answer back with a grin and occasional “You’re quite welcome.”

Against the dark bark of the trees around also grew the long vines of honeysuckles, coyly tempting the prince to grab a flower or two to taste the sweetness inside. His lips and mouth were coated in this sweetness by the time he noticed where they were heading, glancing to Nyx with a grin once he figured it out.

Of course, Nyx was looking down more towards the prince’s lips and tracing them with his eyes than meeting Noct’s gaze.

“This is your surprise, hero?” Noct asked, though mostly to snap Nyx’s attention away from his lips. The NightsGale would get to taste them, later.

“It is. Well, part of it, at least,” Nyx agreed, still somewhat distracted as he answered back. But still he led them on without stopping to claim those lips. Noct was almost disappointed with that, though he was still curious about where the other was leading him.

Their destination was a soft patch of undisturbed wildflowers and quite possibly the greenest grass in all the meadowlands of Lucis. Snowdrops mingled with pale yellows of buttercups, and cornflowers stood tall with their soft sky-blue flowers. Daisies danced in the soft breezes among all the flowers with their bright colors, brushing soft kisses with their petals against the other flowers.

Noct felt young again, feeling that childish wonder of seeing how wonderful nature could look. His eyes darted around, to take it all in, and feel at home. Even if the Lucis court was that of Autumnus and fall, there was a beauty in the other seasons that the prince enjoyed too.

“Come, sit,” Nyx encouraged lightly, taking a seat among the flowers and tall grass and offering up a hand to the prince. Noct smiled back, warmth-filled and bright, and took an eager seat next to the other. His body completely relaxed against Nyx’s side, sighing happily out as he did.

A soft blue butterfly fluttered back on the next breeze, dipping low to land on a daisy. It flapped its wings once, and then twice, before soon taking back to the sky with a graceful ease. Noct watched with a soft look, cheek resting against Nyx’s shoulder as he did.

Warmth soon enveloped the prince’s hand, and Noct didn’t need to see that Nyx was holding his hand. He merely squeezed the hand back and sat there in peace with him, surrounded by the blooming nature of the springtime.

The quiet peace was undisturbed between them, letting nature fill the world with its own tunes. Birds chirped happily in the trees and nests, while the soft droning of bees starting their work hummed in the meadows. There were still the distant sounds of fey children enjoying the warming weather, though they were still far off and back in the Lucis forest. No one was near enough by the two to see what was a private moment to themselves.

Noct felt Nyx begin to absently rub his thumb against his hand, waiting patiently to hear what the other needed to tell him, “It is tradition to braid in the new flowers of the season into loved one’s hair. To symbolize the gift of new life and a renewal of love shared.”

“Oh really?” Noct asked back with a teasing grin. “Seems very special indeed, hero.”

Of course, the importance of braids in Nyx’s culture had been told to him by the fey himself. Noct listened raptly to what each meant, the history, and could see the soft tremble in Nyx’s fingers while he spoke. It had been several weeks into what they started together, so the prince could understand why it was nerve-wracking for Nyx to bring up such an important cultural aspect to share with him. The prince had later felt his own nerves hit hard at just the implication that Nyx was serious, really serious, about them. Which then led him going to Libertus and Crowe and asking for help and more information, though the delighted grins and ribbing from the other NightsGale members.

Now, Noctis wore a few braids proudly in his dark hair, resting behind his ears with a handmade charm that often caught the sunlight and other feys’ attention when they noticed the Galahdian mark.

“Better get to it!” Noct told Nyx with a pleased grin on his face. Though before the NightsGale could give him that pursed lip look, knowing what he was thinking already -that the prince wanted his hair braided first-, the prince turned towards Nyx and nudged him to turn his back to him.

“What are-” Nyx began, soon being shushed by Noct as he began to reach up towards the dark brown hair.

“You said I could braid your hair with flowers in it. So, that’s what I am going to do!” Noct’s excited voice apparently squashed down any resistance from Nyx about what he wanted to do. The prince could see the small tremors of laughter in the other’s shoulder. That made him grin even wider, knowing that Nyx found it amusing and stayed there to allow it to happen.

With a soft and careful touch, Noct began to pull back the longer pieces of hair unbraided to pull them most together. Unlike Nyx, who had been taught early on how to braid small braids and how to weave them together, Noct was slowly learning how to accomplish such artistry. But he still knew how to braid hair, which he felt was more important than just how fancy it looked. Especially since he was going to add flowers in it too!

His hands separated the strands and weaved them together slowly but carefully. His speed wasn’t on par as the other’s, but still he could bring the strands together tight enough to leave no gaps in the braiding. Of course, once he finished one side of the hair with a long braid, Noct went back and loosened some of the braiding.

Enough so that he could begin to add in the flowers he picked next to him.

Noct hadn’t realized he was humming, so focused on the braiding, until Nyx’s voice spoke up, “I see you’re enjoying yourself now, night-star.”

A deep blush darkened Noct’s cheeks, but he couldn’t deny it. He was enjoying himself, doing this for Nyx and himself. It felt personal, like the times they came together to kiss or more. Even if it was just braiding hair, a part of the prince understood it meant so much more.

“I am,” Noct murmured back, soon leaning forward to press a kiss to the first braid of his work, before leaning closer and over Nyx’s shoulder to press a kiss to his cheek. He felt the muscles push up and imagined the bright grin he couldn’t quite see just yet. But it would be worth it once he finished, sitting back to work on the next one for Nyx.

Noct greatly enjoyed every moment he spent with Nyx, in the springtime and wintertime.

**Author's Note:**

> IF you want a second part, where they visit Accordo, just let me know!
> 
> You can head over to [my tumblr](https://anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com/) as well if you'd like!


End file.
